Cows and Ducks
Cows and Ducks is an episode of Series 2. Synposis Jeff drinks a glass of milk and remarks he loves cows. Then, he can't stop dreaming about cows and milk so he sleepwalks to the farm for milk. When he wakes up, he realizes that he is on duck street and they all quack. Songs 1. Henry's Dance 2. Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) 3. I Love it When it Rains 4. We Don't Have Milkies At Night 5. We're Dancing with Wags the Dog 6. Quack Quack }} Gallery File:ThePenguins.jpg|The penguins File:ThePenguins2.jpg|Penguins making a snowman File:ThePenguins3.jpg File:ThePenguins4.jpg File:ThePenguins5.jpg|Snowman File:ThePenguins6.jpg|The little penguins destroying snowman File:GregandthePenguins.jpg|Greg and the little penguins File:CowsandDucks.jpg|Anthony thinks it's very late at night. File:CowsandDucks2.jpg|Hot Pots knows that. File:AnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|But Anthony's hungry so he's making pizza. File:HotPotsinCowsandDucks.jpg|Hot Pots suggests to do his warm-up exercises. File:CowsandDucks5.jpg|''"I'm making a very special pizza.'' File:TheFoodGroupPizza.jpg|''It's called the food group pizza.'' File:CowsandDucks7.jpg|''I put something from every food group."'' File:CowsandDucks8.jpg|''"There's ham from the meat group,'' File:CowsandDucks9.jpg|''There's peppers,'' File:CowsandDucks10.jpg|''tomatoes,'' File:CowsandDucks11.jpg|''pineapples'' File:CowsandDucks12.jpg|''and grapes from the fruit and vegetable food group.'' File:CowsandDucks13.jpg|''And don't forget the bananas.'' File:CowsandDucks14.jpg|''Anchovies. They're part of the fish food group."'' File:CowsandDucks15.jpg|''"Doesn't it look yummy?"'' File:CowsandDucks16.jpg|Hot Pots tells Anthony that he needs the dairy food group such as milk, eggs, butter, cheese. File:CowsandDucks17.jpg|So Anthony puts cheese on the pizza File:CowsandDucks18.jpg|and then he's finished. File:CowsandDucks19.jpg|''"Well, there you have it. My food group pizza."'' File:CowsandDucks20.jpg File:CowsandDucks21.jpg File:CowsandDucks22.jpg File:CowsandDucks23.jpg File:CowsandDucks24.jpg File:CowsandDucks25.jpg File:CowsandDucks26.jpg File:CowsandDucks27.jpg File:CowsandDucks28.jpg CowsandDucks29.jpg HamburgerTransition.jpg|Hamburger transition File:CowsandDucks30.jpg File:CowsandDucks31.jpg File:CowsandDucks32.jpg File:CowsandDucks33.jpg File:GregandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray and Greg File:CowsandDucks35.jpg File:TheWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Wiggles File:AnthonyEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|Anthony eating food group pizza File:TheAwakeWigglesEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|The Awake Wiggles eating food group pizza File:CowsandDucks37.jpg File:JeffDrinkingMilk.jpg|Jeff drinking milk File:CowsandDucks39.jpg|''"Milk is very good for your bones."'' JeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"I think I'll have another glass." File:CowsandDucks41.jpg File:CowsandDucks42.jpg File:CowsandDucks43.jpg File:GregandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:CowsandDucks44.jpg File:CowsandDucks45.jpg File:CowsandDucks46.jpg File:CowsandDucks47.jpg File:CowsandDucks48.jpg File:CowsandDucks49.jpg File:CowsandDucks50.jpg File:CowsandDucks51.jpg File:CowsandDucks52.jpg File:CowsandDucks53.jpg File:CowsandDucks54.jpg File:CowsandDucks55.jpg File:CowsandDucks56.jpg File:JeffSleepinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:CowsandDucks58.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:MurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|"It sounds like Jeff's got a cow in his room!"'' File:AnthonyandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"What's a cow doing at Jeff's room?!?"'' TheAwakeWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:CowsandDucks61.jpg|Greg talking to Jeff from bedroom door File:I'maCow-CowsandDucks.jpg|''"Moo! I eat grass and I moo all day. I'm a cow." File:TheOtherWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|"Moo!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:CowsandDucks64.jpg|The Awake Wiggles talking about Jeff as cow File:CowsandDucks65.jpg|''"We better follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."'' GreginCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:CGIDuck.jpg|A CGI duck File:CGIDuckonNest.jpg|CGI duck on nest File:Duck'sEgg.jpg|Duck's egg File:AnthonyinDuck'sNest.jpg|Anthony in duck's nest File:EggshellTransition.jpg|Eggshell transition File:CowsandDucks66.jpg File:PirateRudolfYawning.jpg|Pirate Rudolf yawning File:CaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword confused File:PirateRudolfinCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Rudolf File:CowsandDucks70.jpg File:CowsandDucks71.jpg File:CowsandDucks72.jpg File:WeDon'tHaveMilkiesAtNight.jpg|"We Don't Have Milkies At Night" File:PirateRudolfDancing.jpg|Pirate Rudolf dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:BenandCharlie.jpg|Ben and Charlie File:PirateCharlieinCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Charlie File:CowsandDucks73.jpg File:CowsandDucks74.jpg|''"I want to go to sleep!"'' File:CowsandDucks75.jpg File:CowsandDucks76.jpg File:CowsandDucks77.jpg File:CowsandDucks78.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:CowsandDucks79.jpg DorothyandWagsinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:CowsandDucks81.jpg|''"Moo?"'' File:CowsandDucks82.jpg DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy TheLandWiggleFriendsinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Captain TheFriendlyPiratesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:PirateBeninCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Ben OfficerBeaplesinCowsandDucks.jpg|Officer Beaples doing her morning dance File:CowsandDucks84.jpg|Jeff arrives mooing. File:CowsandDucks85.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples JeffSleepwalkinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking File:CowsandDucks86.jpg File:CowsandDucks87.jpg File:TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:CowsandDucks89.jpg|''"I eat grass and I moo all day. I'm a cow."'' JeffandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"Moo!"'' File:TheWiggles,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags arrives File:CowsandDucks91.jpg|and whistles to Captain and Dorothy File:CowStreet.jpg|''"A cow! A cow!"'' File:JeffWakingUpinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff waking up File:CowsandDucks94.jpg|''"Good morning."'' File:CowsandDucks95.jpg|''"Good morning, Jeff."'' File:JeffinCowStreet.jpg|''"What are you doing in my bedroom?"'' File:CowsandDucks97.jpg|''"We've been following you all over Wiggletown."'' File:CowsandDucks98.jpg|''"We didn't want to wake you."'' File:CowsandDucks99.jpg|''"We're not in your bedroom, actually. We're outside in a street called... File:CowsandDucks100.jpg|''What is this street called? Oh!"'' File:DuckStreet.jpg|"Duck Street" File:CowsandDucks102.jpg|''"DUCK STREET?!?"'' (One minute, the cows are there. File:CowsandDucks103.jpg|The next minute, they turn into ducks.) File:CowsandDucks104.jpg|Captain Feathersword asks about ducks giving milk File:CowsandDucks105.jpg|but Dorothy says ducks give eggs. File:CaptainFeatherswordinDuckStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword is right about having an egg. File:CowsandDucks107.jpg|''"There's only one thing to do when you're in duck street."'' File:CowsandDucks108.jpg|''"Quack."'' File:CowsandDucks109.jpg File:CowsandDucks110.jpg File:TheLandWigglyGroupinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:CowsandDucks111.jpg|Dorothy File:WagsandTheWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:GregandAnthonyinDuckStreet.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglesinDuckStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:GregandMurrayinDuckStreet.jpg|Greg and Murray File:MurrayinDuckStreet.jpg|Murray MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Jeff holding hot milk in epilogue MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue CowsandDucks114.jpg|Everyone sleeping CowsandDucks115.jpg|''"I know. I'll drink some hot milk and that will help me sleep."'' CowsandDucks116.jpg|Jeff holding up a cup of hot milk JeffDrinkingHotMilk.jpg|Jeff drinking hot milk CowsandDucks118.jpg|Jeff winks Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Finales Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2